The Girl From The Future
by Yayyou
Summary: Its a crossover of Doctor who/Hornblower .I'm new to this so its based around the Doctors assitant and theres a twist at the end oh and all the lovely characters from Hornblower.
1. Run

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hornblower characters, or the doctor but I do own the main character**

**

* * *

  
**

'RUN' shouted the Doctor with much fear in his voice

'What?' turned his assistant

'Just run' shouted the doctor

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horatio and Archie were walking to their ship the Indefatigable to set off on a mission in southern France. Horatio in his Lieutenants uniform and Archie still a midshipman but acting lieutenant. They were talking about the events that might meet them on this voyage, when suddenly BASH someone runs into them and falls to the ground in front of them.

'Sorry , I'm so sorry' as the person who bumped into them was in actual fact a woman dressed in a very peculiar way to Horatio and Archie but to anyone in the 21st century it was ordinary , black skinny jeans , long grey shirt , blue hoody attired with a belt and brown boots.

'That's okay, may I help you up' asked Horatio

'Thank you' she said placing her hand upon his and brung herself up from the ground then brushed herself off.

She turned around in the direction she was going in, but then realised who had helped her .She recognised Horatio and Archie from somewhere or people who looked a lot like them. She was just about to ask them when she saw her pursuers looking down alley ways where she had just come from.

'Bye' directed at Horatio and Archie who looked quite puzzled and startled.

'Who was that' Archie enquired

'I don't know , but who ever she was she is in a hurry' Horatio said with is eyes looking around the corner where the woman had disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl stopped near a store with everything in it form top to toe.

Everything was running through her head.

What was she going t do? Did the Doctor get away? And if so where is he? What are they? Why are they after her and the Doctor?

First she went into the shop to hide and brought a hat to hide her face a ribbon to tie her hair up ,a shirt of the fashion and jacket , a pair of breeches and boots of the fashion , to blend into the crowd so she wasn't as noticeable.

She went over to the counter and put the right amount of money down and the shop keeper looked stunned

'Is there any where I can get changed' she said

The shop keeper just kept staring at her and pointed to the end of the shop were there was a cubical.

She got changed and came out looking like a recognisable man of the century. She held the clothes she was wearing in a bundle and led them on the counter and put on top a pound.

'Can I leave these with you?'

'Yes' said the shop keeper with a nod. And with that she walked out the shop and mad her way cautiously to towards the TARDIS.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Horatio, who do you think that girl was' asked Archie once they were aboard the Indefatigable.

'I don't know Archie, but who ever she was I don't think we will be seeing her again' Horatio said looking towards the port.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was debating whether or not to go back the way she came to trick her pursuers but as she went around the corner she saw them, so she decided to get back to the TRADIS another way. She pulled her key from her jacket pocket, took a look around her and went into the TARDIS. She went over the platform and rummaged around in the Doctors things to try and find a waterproof bag of something as you never know what's going to happen. After about 10 minutes or rummaging and finding some peculiar things, she finally found what she was looking for and packed a few essential things along with spare clothes, warm clothes and other stuff she might as well pack as it seemed that the Doctor has not come back yet and it would be best to be as far away from the TARDIS as possible as she didn't know where they were, where the Doctor was or who they were.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Indefatigable was setting sail out to patrol the seas of southern France.

'Lieutenant Hornblower take her out' commanded Captain Pellew

'Aye, Aye, Sir, Weigh up the anchor' shouted Hornblower

'Prepare to lose the main sail'. And the ship was creeping slowly out of her docking station.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctors assistant ran round the corner in a panic and darted for the shop she went in earlier. The shop keeper asked if she wanted her clothes back. Well she might as well as she was here.

'Thank you' she said

She opened the door and peered around and saw a ship ready to go out of the port. She put one foot out the door when she heard 'Hey, she's over here'

She ran towards her left and was stopped in here tracks by men she turned to her right they were there as well. She was surrounded and the only way out was straight in front of her, she thought.

She ran the fastest she ever had ran before with her bag on one shoulder. She suddenly stopped as the next step she would take would be into the harbour. She spun around quickly and saw her pursuers closing in on her.

'Right then, get wet or go with them…um…'she said out loud.

She made her decision. She took off her boots and threw them towards her pursuers who were about 5 metres away from her. She chucked her bag into the sea and dived head first into the harbour as she did so her hat fell off and was bobbing in the sea. When she surfaced she saw the men that were after weren't going in after her and started to turn away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'SIR'

'What styles' enquired Mr Kennedy

'There's someone who just jumped into the harbour sir' answered Styles

'Why would he want to do that?' said Mr Kennedy

'Should we rescue him, Sir' asked Matthews

She swam towards her bag which was next to the ship and a rope was thrown down to her.

She caught it with one hand and pulled herself near the ship until she could get to the foot holes

**

* * *

  
**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review before i put up the next chapter**

**ThanksXX  
**


	2. Dinner and Conversations

Her bag was flung aboard the 'Indefatigable' and a hand was held out to help her out she raised her hand to meet his and to her surprise it was Horatio and much to his surprise it was the girl he helped up just a half hour ago.

'Hello again' she said cheerfully to Mr. Hornblower.

'Hello'

'Mr. Hornblower do you know this young lady' Captain Pellew enquired

'Uh…no…yes…I mean no sir' Hornblower eventually spitted out.

'Well, man do you know the young lady' asked Captain Pellew

'Ur no sir, I do not sir' Hornblower finally answered

'Well, then may I enquire as to your name' asked Captain Pellew once she had found her feet.

'Uh… yes, Sir Elita Gersten sir' she said with a RAF salute to the captain.

Captain Pellew saluted back not quiet sure why but he did.

'Uh…well then, Mr Kennedy find this lady a bunk please and some dry clothes'. He said looking Elita up and down with a percular eye.

'Aye, Aye sir'

She presented her self back on deck in some of her own clothes which gets a look as women rarely wore trousers of such a tight fashion. They would wear dresses.

'Are you all settled in then' asked Captain Pellew as she came up the stairs.

'Yes sir, thank you sir'

'Well now how did you come to be aboard by ship miss…?'

'Gersten sir'

'Miss Gersten' Captain Pellew enquired after she went up the stairs to the deck he was standing on.

'Well…I'm a traveller sir, I travel all over to meet and greet new people sir'

'Hum…interesting' said Pellew not looking that interested. More thinking what is this girl about.

She spent the rest of the day just roaming the ship under the watchful eye of Sir Captain Edward Pellew and his Lieutenants and Midshipmans.

She was invented to dine with the Captain and she was dreading it as the Doctor usually did the talking to get them both out of trouble.

She came in poised and ready in a long a-line cream top and skinny blue jeans and her boots. Captain Pellew was sitting to her right, lieutenant Bracegridle in front, to his right someone she didn't recognise. A few other people she didn't know and Lieutenant Hornblower was sat to her left and to his left Mr. Kennedy.

'Ha Ha Ha, very good Mr Bowles' laughed the Captain, probably something about the French.

'Now, then I think we should care to know more about our young traveller guest'.

'Oh, there's nothing much to tell' Elita said staring at her wine glass.

'Well let's start with whom are you travelling with… your father '

'Uh no he's dead sir'

'Oh well, I'm sorry, so who do you travel with then'.

'Uh…the Doctor'

'Oh the Doctor of what, medicine'

'No a Doctor of … science kind of' now looking quiet uncomfortable.

'So is this doctor your husband' asked the Captain with intrigue in his voice.

'No, no way, his more of a friend then anything else, god no' she said half shouting. Everyone now looking very interested in her obviously a woman of her age and education would have been married in their view. Thank god for the 21st century.

'What are you to this Doctor Person?'

'I'm his assistant, I travel with him a sort of companion nothing else' she said the last bit in a stern voice.

'So I'm sure we will meet this Doctor soon then' the captain said more of a question really than a statement .Yeah I hope we will Eltia said in her head not really sure to respond or not.

And that was the end of that the dinner conversation went on to another subject something about that we were heading for the south of France to take out a fort.

Archie and Horatio were undressing form their uniform in their Cabin.

'Well what do you think of our new guest the Archie' said Horatio.

'I think that she is a strange character and there's a lot that she is not telling us'

'Hum… I feel the same Archie and her name …well it's not exactly very English. For a start Elita is French which comes from the word 'to choose' and her second name…''

'Gersten'

'Yes Gersten is a very peculiar name not English at all'

'But she is quiet handsome, you have to say'

'Uh, yes Archie' Horatio said just to agree with his friend and looked very amazed.

'And who are you' asked he Doctor to an old looking man with mostly grey hair sitting in a chair in a stone fortress.

'My name is not what should concern you Doctor; it's what I won't from you'

'What do you want and where am I and where's Elita'

'Oh all in good time Doctor, all your question will be answered, _I assure you, Doctor'_ with that the Doctor was taken into a cell in the south of the fort facing the courtyard.

A few days had passed and Elita had no idea where the Doctor was or what ha d happened to him. She was thinking should she ask the Captain how long it would take them to get to France as she had never travelled like this before, but thought it would only take them a week or so, there's no real point in asking the Captain.

Everyone seemed too busy with whatever they were doing do she thought she would go below decks to find something to do , when the Acting Lieutenant Kennedy came along the deck with his hands behind his back.

'How are you miss'

'I'm fine thank you

'You just seem to be somewhere else '

'oh I'm just worried about the Doctor that's all, even though I shouldn't be worried about him , he is always getting into trouble and somehow he always get out of it in his weird but wonderful way of his' speaking a bit too fast for the young Midshipman to quiet follow her.

'Oh and why shouldn't you worry about your Doctor?'

'Uh he is not my Doctor he is just the doctor 'she said now with a more relaxed atmosphere between them.

'Is that his name The Doctor?'

'Yes I don't know why I just call him that'

'Doesn't he have a name?'

'Yes, but I think Doctor is more of a title'

'Oh I see'

Their conversation went on for about half an hour until he was called by Horatio to the Boardroom.


End file.
